Wilhelm Fear
Wilhelm Fear is the son of the leader of F.E.A.R. About the Character Physical Description Wilhelm Fear has jet black hair, usually in an emo style, but he'll have it styled in a pompadour with sideburns for special occasions. His skin is extremely pale, and his eyes are dark red, and with very dark circles under them. His nose is long, and his ears are fairly big, but they're always hidden under his hood, so no one really notices. He is fairly tall, about 5'5". Personality Wilhelm is a dark and intimidating, but somewhat friendly manster. He usually gets what he wants, due to the fact that most students at Monster High have heard about his father and the organization he runs (via Wilhelm's stories) and are somewhat afraid of him. When he has something important to do, he will commit all of his time and effort to it. This goes doubly when it comes to the work he does with his father, like making defense strategies if the Wild Ones attack F.E.A.R headquarters or plotting raids of the rebels' base camp. All the time and effort Wilhelm puts into his work has resulted in him not getting enough sleep, which can make him really cranky sometimes. His voice is his most recognizable trait; ghoulish and chilling, yet powerful and commanding. Monster Parent F.E.A.R is the name of the oppressive organization in the concept story of the band Black Veil Brides' new album Wretched and Divine. Their leader William is heard on several interludes between songs on the album, claiming that F.E.A.R means well, and will protect and defend their followers. They fight against a large group of rebels, known as the Wild Ones, and their leaders, the Fallen Angels. F.E.A.R is an acronym, standing for "For Every and All Religion". Relationships Family Wilhelm lives with his father at the F.E.A.R headquarters. His mother is unknown. Friends Wilhelm has become close friends with Hella Underworld, the daughter of Hades and Persephone. Most other students are scared of him. Enemies Wilhelm views the Wild Ones to be his enemies, as they are the enemies of his father and the organization. He also doesn't get along well with Carolyn Sixx and Hex Mystic, because they are the children of two of the leaders of the rebel group. Romances Wilhelm doesn't have any crushes or love relationships at school. He really doesn't see the point of love, though it's possible that he can be swayed. Clothing Wilhelm tends to dress a little more formal than other students at Monster High. He never goes anywhere without his hooded black cape. Outfits WIP Skullette Wilhelm's skullette is a skull with a hood with a F.E.A.R logo button fastened at the throat. The eyeholes are in a sinister looking expression. Quotes "Stay close to F.E.A.R." ''- Wilhelm's catchphrase ''"You fear dying young, little Priestess." ''- Wilhelm to Carolyn Trivia *Though Wilhelm loves his father and works with him nonstop, he sometimes thinks, in the quest to destroy the Wild Ones, the man is making himself ill from hardly eating anything and barely getting any sleep. *One of the more funnier stories that Wilhelm knows about his father is the time he tried to sneak into the rebel camp all by himself. There was a desert lightning storm raging that night. William was edging closer and closer to the rebel leaders' shared room, where he could hear them singing some song they had made up to chase their nightmares away, when suddenly lightning flashed again, and what little electricity the rebels had went out. It happened so suddenly, that William screamed like a girl, running into the dark room with the rebel leaders and hugging something (or someone *hint* XD). Andy, Carolyn Sixx's father, was able to find a flashlight, in the process revealing that William had hugged Ashley in his own fright. He has only ever told Wilhelm this story, because he knows that if the F.E.A.R army found out, they would never let him live it down. Even though Wilhelm swore he wouldn't tell anyone else at Headquarters, he still found the whole incident hilarious and can't help but tell other students about it at school. (Illustration here =>http://erondagirl.deviantart.com/art/Favourite-Things-354480718) *Wil Francis (lead singer for the band Aiden and solo artist William Control) would voice him in a slightly younger sounding version of his voice in the interludes on ''Wretched and Divine. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cn-MWjuGdz0, http://vimeo.com/52587889 http://erondagirl.deviantart.com/art/F-E-A-R-356164703 (fanart of Wilhelm's father by erondagirl) Category:Original Characters Category:Candidates for questioning Category:Males